The blood elf in the game
by Blazerbluefire5
Summary: What if a normal gamer girl, wakes up in the world of wow? Dont know what will happen with the story.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi everyone. This is my first story. Dont know what ill make out of it. Hope you like it._

_This is what would happen if a girl video gamer got in her game of wow (world of warcraft)_

Chapter 1

I opened my eyes and see that im in some grassfield.

(What the hell? I dont remember me falling asleep in this field. I was home on my bed.)

I looked around and recognize the place, sort off.

'Where am i?' i wishper quietly.

I decided that is would be best to look around.

I see some people a bit further and wallked to them.

But when i was closer i see that it where not humans, but elfs.

(Where the hell im i? i must be dreaming. Ok, im going to wake up. My mum shouting at me to go to school. This is all a dream.) I was thinking.

I slapt myself in the face but i was still here.

The elfs looked at me strangely.

(Oeps, better not did that in public.) I was slowly going away.

'This cant be happening. This just cant be.' I said.

I looked in front of me where there was a big mirror.

'Omg…' I said not believing what i was seeing.

I got closer and touched my ears.

I was a elf. A blood elf.

I had green eyes, long brown hair, and the outfit of a paladin.

'This is my wow character. Im the character! OMG! Im in my freaken game. How will i get out? What will mum do? Do i complete the game? But thats imposseble because of the extention packs. I dont even think there is a end. Unless there is a portal that can get me back in the real world.

But where…?' I was thinking so hard.

But i had no clue.

'I could see it from the bright side, no school work, no brother bullying me.

And i can play wow all day! no really. literally all day long.'

I was seeing the good side of it and start to look at my map and gear.

'Ok, so i just started and im level 1. I got my sword and i have a quest. Lets do this!' I said and start walking to the right direction.

Well, now that i have some time left before i get to my destination.

I can introduce myself.

My name is Shaunibe.

Im a 18 year old girl that still goes to high school.

I look basicly like my character, only the pointy ears are not like that.

And ye, im a girl that loves video games. Any problems? No? Good then.

Seems we are at the quest.

Time to kick some monsters.

I pulled my sword out and did my special attack.

(So this is ho wit feels to handel a weapon.) I was thinking.

I killed some mana wyrm to complete the quest.

I had to walk all the way back and give the quest.

I got some stuff from it and i was going to use it.

'Now, where can i change? I cant change in public.' I was looking around for a place to change my gear.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone. Chapter 2 is here.

Hope you like it.

Chapter 2

I had my new gear on and was ready to go out.

'Lets see, Whats the best way to go to Ogrimmar?'

I looked at the map and begin to make a path how to go there.

I start walking to Silvermoon city.

Knowing that i could be attacked at all time, i looked around to see if there where enemys.

I followed the pat and fight some enemys.

I feel myself getting stronger.

A random light come around me and i know what it ment.

I leveld up. What would my new spell be?

I looked in my spell book and see that i have jugement.

'At least i can attack enemys from a distence.' I said.

I wanted to try it out and see a enemy.

I lifted my hands in the air and the spell come right on the enemy.

I see that it was a strong spell. Because my oppenend was already weak.

I just did another of my spells and i had won the fight.

Picking up what the enemy drop, and good to go to silvermoon.

I come on Falconwing sqare.

I looked around and sitt on a bench to rest a bit.

It looks so amazing.

I played this game for longer then a year now.

But this, … Its better to see it with your eyes in the game.

I looked around me.

Some people dancing.

Some where talking and laughing.

And some where afk.

And then my stomach starts to make a sound.

'Hungry. What would i eat?' I was thinking.

I had no meat and i did not learn how to cook in this game.

'Maybe a inn. Thats where i could find food.' I said and start going to the inn.

1 hour later.

I come out the inn, happy that i have a full stomach from the food.

But now i needit to contine to go to Orgammar.

I followed the path to be sure i would not be attacked that easy.

I look up and see that the sun is going down.

'I need to go a bit faster.' I said to myself and start to go faster.

After some time i find myself on the the path Dawing lane.

The ruins of silvermoon where next to it.

I need tob e carefull to not have the enemys on me.

But as long im on the path they wont see me.

I walked at the side and looks at the ruins.

A stone that come a bit out let her trip and she fell in the ruins.

'Ow.' She said and rubbed her head.

She opend her eyes seeing a big rock monster.

(I cant beat that yet. My level is to low.) She was thinking.

The monster attack her and she flown away 5 meters further.

'Ow. That hurts.' She saud and stands up.

The monsters was coming her way and she starts to run.

'I need to get back on the path. But how with this thing sitting behind me.' She was thinking.

But without knowing she runs straight in a group of rock monsters and elfs.

Now a full groep was going to kill her.

And she was tired of the running.

She turned left and was cornerd.

'Well, this is the end i guess. Bye world.' She said not knowing if she would come back to life.

She trys her best attacking them, But was failling.

She got kocked down on the ground and looked weak up.

The enemys where comming closer and she lost her conscious


End file.
